Revelations
by M S Shipper
Summary: Scully questions her goals in life and what she is really striving for, but is she too late….
1. Chapter 1

Title: Revelations  
Author: M & S Shipper  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: Nothing recent.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never claimed to. They remain the property of Chris carter, 1013 and fox.  
Summary: Scully questions her goals in life and what she is really striving for, but is she too late….

CHAPTER 1

'Are success and loneliness always such close bedfellows?'

I was having a silent discussion with myself in the shower as the water rolled over my head and shoulders, streaming down my body in random directions. Absentmindedly I conditioned my hair for a second time, lost in the internal dialogue and recounting recent events…and I was losing this argument.

In the past 8 months the X-files had become a very successful division of the FBI, with a record number of case closures and successful prosecutions. Mostly due to the fact most had not been supernatural cases. Each had an earthbound felon who could be charged, convicted and held in a prison.

I should be happy, to be recognised by my peers – that was new. Further allocation of funds to our divisional budget, fabulous, we needed it desperately. And most recently promotion…the unspoken words hung in the air like an accusation.

This was everything I had ever wanted and more, my father would be proud. Anyone would be, but it was his approval I had always sought and never attained. Again that niggling thought though, someone would not be so proud.

Shaking this off physically, I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to pat myself off. With the towel tucked up under my armpits I padded out into the hall to grab a second towel for my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a movement in the shadows. Without my glasses to confirm this thought, I stopped and squinted to try and make out the cause. A minute passed, I exhaled …nothing there.

Back in the bathroom, I went through my regular morning routine, perhaps lingering a little more than usual putting off the inevitable. As much as I had done though, the reflection looking back at me was not a picture of happiness. The smudges under my eyes would not be covered, the fine lines across my forehead seemed a little more pronounced today, my face was taking the brunt of my stress.

Life was finally giving me what I had sought for so long, so why wasn't I happy. I dwelled on that for a minute, then retraced my thinking…'Sought' interesting choice of words.

Removing the plastic dry cleaning bag from my suit, I pulled the a crisp white shirt up my arms and began to button it at the front. The jacket then went over the top, finishing off the picture I'd be presenting at work today. With no time for breakfast I grabbed my laptop and headed straight for the door.

_Thats it for chapter 1, the next one will be from Mulders point of view. This is my first fan fic in a while...be kind...I hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Scully pulled the door behind her, and disappeared from sight. Now it was my turn to breathe.

It was a risky trip I had now decided, at 4am and 3 coffees down it hadn't seemed like that big of a deal. Now though, huddled behind her couch, mail clutched to my chest, the enormity of what I was doing became apparent.

While the shower had been running I'd felt relatively secure and thought to have at least 10 undisturbed minutes to myself. I was wrong, the time it had taken for her to shut off the water and go looking for a second towel was barely a few seconds.

If only she had needed 2 towels…… That thought made my lips pull up into a half smile.

I needed to focus, Scully was on her way to the office, and thinking of her in that way would only slow me down.

Shaking my head for clarity I rose from the ground, my knees groaning. I had been in hiding for a while it seemed or perhaps I was getting to old for this.

Making use of her couch, I spread out the mail for perusal. Junk, bill, letter…the scattered envelopes were all anyone would expect to find, nothing with the telltale bureau stationary, that was a good sign. I gathered the group of letters up and replaced them on the kitchen bench.

Perhaps I was wrong, nothing here to worry about, someone was trying to make me paranoid. That was it.

Then why wouldn't that gut feeling I usually relied on so heavily go away.

This was a waste of time, in a hurry I turned and headed for the door, almost missing the rumpled piece of paper on the floor.

Almost..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Morning Scully"

The well-wisher was almost out of sight before I had opened my mouth to reply. Today was going to be tough. The sense of doom kept growing.

Making my way to the all too familiar office I was surprised to see I had arrived first today. Sitting down, my eyes scanned the office, I realised I was already feeling nostalgic and I hadn't left yet. A familiar sheen covered my vision and I reacted quickly chocking back a sob and taking control of myself.

"Scully?"

I spun around to see Skinner in the doorway.

"Morning Sir"

"Mulder in yet?"

" No, I haven't seen him."

"Good, I just wanted a quick word." He looked uncomfortable. "Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to let him know today." The guilt in my voice was unmistakable.

"Well you'd better get on with that, I had a call from your new Boss last night, requesting you start with them earlier than discussed."

How much earlier could they want, I'd already agreed to the beginning of August.

"When?"

"Monday."

My mouth dropped "……MONDAY?"

"Tough to be in demand hey."

"Who's in demand?" I spun around, surprised by the familiar voice, it was Mulder. Meeting his eyes straight away I could tell it had to be now.

There was an uncomfortable silence...Skinner broke it by clearing is throat and excusing himself.

"Scully?" His eyes searched mine. "Is someone being more demanding than I am?"

Taking a deep breath I prepared myself. Time to irrevocably hurt my best friend.


End file.
